Perfection
by ChinchillaMad
Summary: Selene is a new astrophysicist at SHIELD. What happens when Loki and Bruce lay their eyes on her? Mischief and mayhem to come! Loki/OC and Bruce/OC. I own nothing except Selene and the plot! Please R and R!
1. Untouched and Unloved

**Hi! There is quite a lot of changing between Selene,Loki and Bruce in the story. Please review!**

* * *

Loki POV

Loki stared hungrily at the girl. Long black hair cascaded over her shoulders, her eyes like a vortex- pulling you in. He looked her up and down. Perfection. Thick but not fat, the exact balance between sexy and cute. Supposedly she was meant to be working close to the green giant. An experienced astrophysicist. Loki's eyes burned with emotion as he watched her stroll down the corridor, joined at the hip with Bruce Banner. He heard strips of their conversation. They were talking about him! He stood frozen to the ground in his hiding place.

Selene POV

"Loki" as soon as the word left Bruce's mouth, it sent shivers down her spine. No. She wouldn't allow it, now that she had signed on to the avengers, he had become an enemy! She had worked in NASA research, and she had not come across half of the complicated computers and machines. Bruce Banner had been the only one who could properly explain to her about the use of some of these confusing items. The team had welcomed her, well most of them, only Natasha Romanov was cold. But then again, she was an assassin.  
Not contented with the information she weasled out of Fury, she started to bug Banner about Loki.

Loki POV

She wanted to know about him. He transported back to his "prison" a large hexagonal glass chamber. Everything was white. He sat down on his bed, his back to the door. "There he is." Hearing Banners voice he decided to turn around. His icy gaze was meet by a curious one. The woman from before. Her black curls went down to her waist, her little mouth slipped into a small smile. Her curves were all in the right place on her 5'5 stature. She blushed lightly. A blossoming flower. Perfection.

Selene POV

Bruce decided to take her to see Loki, after all, her work would be closely connected to him. As she entered, she could see a dark, lean frame sitting on a white bed, his back to her. "There he is." Said Bruce. Loki turned around. His features made her heart thump wildly in her chest. His hands were clenched to his sides. Curiously she took a step forward. His black, shoulder length, slicked back hair made her want to run her fingers through it while kissing his lips into a smile. His green glittering eyes were full of emotion. Jealousy, anger, and desire...?...

Loki POV

As she moved closer, he clenched his fists. No more closer. As she looked him up and down, he felt the strange need to taste the flavour of her lips. Closer and closer. He could smell the scent of spices and strawberries radiating off her. She was practically touching him, only a sheet of glass stood in between. Bruce suddenly put his arms around her, pulling her away from me and to wards the door.  
She gave a last fleeting glance, before Banner pushed her through the door. He gave me a warning glare, as to say she was his and to keep my hands off her. Good luck with that!

Selene POV

Loki... That was the only word running through her brain a gazillion miles an hour. His green eyes, his hair, his kissable lips. Bruce had tried to make her love him, but is wasn't working. His constant attention and lovely gifts were nothing compared to Loki, his face permanently etched into her brain. His cold wall had melted in front of her. Both she and Loki knew that. Maybe it was something else, but Selene wished it was love.

Bruce Banner POV

As soon as Selene had walked through those doors, he was addicted. Like a life supporting drug, he needed her to survive. When she started to work extremely close to him, he thought he was in paradise. Her heavenly scent, her soft lips, her hair... Even her wit and ridiculous sense of humor. He loved her. But when she wanted to know more about Loki, she tore his heart out. Loki of all people. She could have fallen for Thor, captain America or even stark! He would have understood. But Loki? When he let her into Loki's chamber, he knew he had made a mistake. Both of them had been fascinated with each other. Pulling her away was probably the stupidest thing he had done. As soon as they had left, she had become distant and reserved. When ever he gave her a gift, she would accept it with a fake smile and, the next day it would be on his desk, unopened, untouched, unloved. Like him.

Loki POV

Bruce loved her. She loved Loki. Loki loved her. But she might love Bruce. Well, he wanted the the girl, but didn't wanted to get involved in this complicated love triangle. Next time she came, if she ever did again, he would tell her his feelings. Wow. That was so unlike him. He would normally hold the girl at the throat with his sceptre, and if she declined, he would kill her. Or wait! He could transport to her office to say it! Maybe he could buy her flowers! Wait, what?

Selene POV

She loved him. Her heart was now beating his name over and over again, like some melody. She wanted to go back, but she didn't have the authority to, and if she asked anyone, they would say no! What was she to do? She could try hacking through the gate, but it had been programmed so that no-one could get in or out, without a pass card.  
Loki...

* * *

Pleease review. I need to know if I should post another chapter! Thanks!

~ChinchillaMad~


	2. Candy Canes and Flies

***Gulp* I'm going to run away now, before you guys realise that I haven't update in months...**

**Read and Review! *Running as fast as my legs can take me***

* * *

Loki POV  
Her name was all that was going through my head. "Loki?" He was shaken from my daydream. "Oh, its you."  
"Loki, its not polite to talk to your imprisoner that way!"  
Stark's annoying voice rang out behind him, the bulky figure casting a shadow.  
"What do you want?" Loki said gruffly.  
"The truth."  
The dark haired prisoner turned around. "I'm the god of lies. I don't tell the truth."  
"Selene" Stark said the one word that struck terror in Loki's frozen heart.  
"What about her?" Loki demanded, trying to keep a calm voice.  
"You like her don't you?" The Iron man questioned. He shrugged the question off with an awkward laugh, saying  
"Her? No! Me, fall in love with someone so... Small, so insignificant? You have me wrong, Stark, completely wrong!" The words stung Loki as they rolled off his tongue.  
"Hmmm... Well, sweet DAYDREAMS, Loki!" chuckled Stark darkly, backing out of the room quickly, as Loki lunged at him.

Bruce Banner POV

Stark's body created a shadow over Bruce's computer. "He's smitten!" Tony guffawed. Banner's head sharply turned, giving a glare worthy of an Oscar to the annoying man behind him. "Oh! His face when I said..." Bruce cut him off, and roughly pulled Tony out of the room, whilst shooting an apologetic glance at Selene, positioned at the opposite end of the room, who was pouring over the information on her computer screen. As soon as the door to the lab closed, Stark started to laugh loudly. "It was priceless!"  
"What does he want with my Selene?" Bruce asked gruffly.  
"YOUR Selene! Ha!" Tony started another bout of laughing. "She won't stay yours for long if Loki's on the scene, making goo-goo eyes at her!" Natasha walked down the corridor, coming to a stop as she neared them.  
"Bruce, if you truly love her, then you should let her go. But not before you get any other competition out of the scene. Even if that means beating up that lousy god into pulp." With those words said, the agent clipped her way down the corridor. Bruce and Tony were just too shocked to say anything. The captain walked past them. "You'd better shut those honkers before a fly finds itself in there!" He jested.  
"Well, with that great big mouth, it's a wonder that there's a whole fly nest in there!"Stark retorted. Steve just shook his head in silent laughter.  
"Conference room. Now. Fury wants a word." Steve called back. Bruce poked his head through the door. "Selene?" He called. "Conference room, Fury wants a word." The beauty lifted her head.  
"Yupdidoodleido!" She called back, her musical voice twanging heartstrings in his chest. She jumped off the chair, her hair falling in waves against her white shirt. Bruce fully opened the door, as she gently squeezed past him. The subtle scent of candy canes wafted from her body. He closed his eyes as he inhaled her delicious scent. "Aren't you coming?" She laughed. Bruce internally shook himself. 'Behave' he told himself. Tony called out,  
"Hurry up lazybones! Last one there is a rotten egg!" He raced towards the large room. She just shook her head, amused at his immature behaviour. Bruce lagged behind her, imagining how her fruity lipgloss would taste. Would it stick? Or would it dissolve as he kissed her as she had never been kissed before? He had a strange urge to mark her as his territory. Before he knew it, he was in the conference room, surrounded by the whole of S.H.I.E.L.D. He was thankful, before he did something rash, like corner her and then...  
"Wake up lover boy!" Stark's irritating voice cut through his intimate daydream. He vaguely heard Fury's voice in the background.  
"And Bruce, how is it going with finding the Tessaract?" A gruff voice rang in his his ears.  
"Oh, we've managed to create a list of criteria that..." She paused before saying his name,"Loki..." She took a deep breath to compose herself,"will need to find in a place that he will use to connect the Tessaract." Selene's voice brought him back to the present.  
"Like Miss. Hayworth said, we have criteria. Most likely, his chosen place will be in a city, and the city has to have high buildings, with an immense store of energy by it." The doctor cut in.  
"So, the place we thought most sensible was..." She continued.  
"Manhattan, Stark Industries Tower." He finished.  
"WHAT!" Exclaimed Tony.

Selene POV

"WHAT!" Tony screeched. "My beautiful home! About to be ruined by a stupid, bloody, idiotic, dumbass, lousy, Norse bloody god!"  
"Calm down Stark, I'm sure it won't be COMPLETELY ruined..." Steve reassured.  
Thor then burst in, strolling until he reached the chair by Natasha.  
"Good day fellow people!" He bellowed. Suddenly the rumbling of machines could be heard. Before everything went black, Selene saw Loki's face look down on her as she collapsed on her chair.

* * *

**Please review! I love them like Bruce loves Selene!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

********ChinchillaMad********


End file.
